Artist
An artist is a person who paints art. Appearances * A Recipe for Death * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part V * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Kidnapped * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn (Mentioned Only) * Special Report: Controversial Statue Finally Destroyed (Mentioned Only) * Rise of the Rebels * Art Attack * Sabine's Art Attack * Zeb to the Rescue (Picture only) * Ezra and the Pilot (Picture only) * Spark of Rebellion * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * A New Hero * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * Ring Race * Rise of the Old Masters * The Inquisitor's Trap * Learning Patience * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * Out of Darkness * Hera's Phantom Flight * Empire Day * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Gathering Forces * Return of the Slavers * Eyes on the Prize * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Path of the Jedi * Kanan's Jedi Training * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Sabotaged Supplies * Idiot's Array * Always Bet on Chopper * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Vision of Hope * Ezra's Vision *Assessment *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *Call to Action *Battle to the End *Rebel Resolve *Fire Across the Galaxy *Senate Perspective *Ocean Rescue *''The Siege of Lothal'' *The Lost Commanders *Relics of the Old Republic *Always Two There Are *Brothers of the Broken Horn *Wings of the Master *Blood Sisters *Stealth Strike *The Size of the Fight *Legacy *A Princess on Lothal *Bounty of Trouble *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *The Protector of Concord Dawn *Legends of the Lasat *The Call *Escaping the Scrap Pile *The Ballad of 264 *Homecoming *A Time to Survive *The Wrong Crowd *The Honorable Ones *Shroud of Darkness *The Forgotten Droid *The Second Chance *The Mystery of Chopper Base *The Thune Cargo *Twilight of the Apprentice *Newest Recruit *Crash Course *Hasty Departure *Endangered, Part I *Steps into Shadow *The Holocrons of Fate *The Antilles Extraction *Hera's Heroes *Sons of the Sky *The Last Battle *Imperial Super Commandos *The Wynkahthu Job *An Inside Man *To Thy Metal Heart Be True *Visions and Voices *Ghosts of Geonosis *Warhead *Trials of the Darksaber *Legacy of Mandalore *Through Imperial Eyes (Mentioned Only) *Never Far Behind *Zero Hour *Heroes of Mandalore *In the Name of the Rebellion *The Occupation *Flight of the Defender *Kindred *Crawler Commandeers *Rebel Assault *Jedi Night *DUME *Wolves and a Door *A World Between Worlds *A Fool's Hope *Family Reunion – and Farewell *Accidental Allies *The Secrets of Long Snoot (Mentioned Only) *Inferno Squad (Mentioned Only) *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III (Mentioned Only)'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V (Mentioned Only)'' *Twilight Company *Aftermath (Mentioned Only) *Life Debt (Mentioned Only) *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *The Face of Evil *The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) *Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Mentioned Only) *The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3'' Sources * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Ghosts of Dathomir * Dawn of Rebellion * Sabine Wren in the Databank